


Kolehiyala

by kayselya



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen, anak po namin ni aly valentino, but this one's good and long enough to stay, i registered just so i could put this here, idk if i'll be putting other works here too
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayselya/pseuds/kayselya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Binata siya, ang taon ay 1995, at hindi niya malilimutan kailanman ang kolehiyalang nakita sa larawan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kolehiyala

**Author's Note:**

> May Ao3 version na! First time kong makatapos ng kwento na may sampung libong salita at hindi pa rin ako makapaniwala. Ang fic na ito ang love child namin ni Aly (@baepilar sa Tumblr). Mahal na mahal ko ito. Mula sa pagplano, pagpuyat, at pagsulat. Buhat na rin siguro ng pag-ibig ko sa Eheads, pagsusulat sa Tagalog, at pag-tackle sa mga ganitong klase ng kwento. Sa mga babasa, sana magustuhan ninyo.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ang lahat ng mga tauhan dito ay hiniram sa kasaysayan o sa mga kantang hindi ko pag-aari. Totoo ang mga pangyayari, sabi nga ni pareng F. Sionil Jose, "only in the reader’s imagination."

  **(Sembreak I)**

 

Pinapanood lang niyang umikot ang bentilador malapit sa kanyang bintana. Nakatulala, tila humiwalay ang isip sa katawan. Hindi siya makatulog dahil kahit anong imahe ang pilit niyang ilagay sa utak ay paulit-ulit na imahe ng babaeng nagbigay ligaya sa kanya ang sumasanib. Kahit nagpaparamdam na ang lamig ng Nobyembre, at kahit humahalo pa ito sa mahinang huni ng bentilador niya, hindi na siya nag-abala pang balutin ang sarili ng kumot. Tanging mahalaga lamang sa oras na iyon, alas dose ng gabi, kung ang babaeng nakita sa larawan ay 'yong babae ngang kilala niya.

 

Hindi na niya alam. Hindi na siya sigurado. Ayaw niyang maging sigurado. Ayaw niyang maniwala. Kilala lamang niya ang babaeng ito sa dalawang bagay: pangalan at ngiti. Wala nang iba. Ni hindi pa talaga sila lubusang nagkakausap. Ni hindi pa alam ng babae ang kanyang pangalan. Kaya sino siya para isiping hindi iyon magagawa ng dalaga?

 

_Baka kamukha lang._ Bulong niya sa sarili. _Baka kapatid. Baka hindi naman pala siya._

 

Bukas, pasukan na muli. Makikita na ni Goyong ang kolehiyala. Makikita niya muli si Poleng.

 

_Sana._

 

* * *

 

**(Setyembre, dalawang buwan ang nakararaan)**

 

"Daanan ko lang si kuya."

 

Paalala ng binata sa matalik niyang kaibigang si Vince pagkalabas nila ng classroom. Agad na naglakad ang dalawa para kunin ang kanilang mga bisikleta. Tumunog ang beeper ni Goyong, dalian na niya raw sabi ni Kuya Julian. Saktong dismissal kasi nila sa high school, last period ng kanyang kuya sa klase nito sa mass comm. Sakop ng buong unibersidad ang high school ni Goyong at Vince. 'Di kalaunan, pagkagraduate ng dalawa sa darating na Marso, sa campus na ito rin sila magkokolehiyo.

 

"Para saan?" tanong ni Vince at nagbisikleta na sila palabas ng high school grounds.

 

"Nauna siyang umalis ng bahay kaninang umaga." kumanan patungong academic oval. "Eh nagmamadali kaya 'di nabigyan ni mama ng baon. Binilin sa akin. Ta's ngayon may kailangang ipa-xerox si kuya."

 

Hindi na sila nag-usap hangga't nakarating ng mass comm. Bumaba si Goyong, pinarada ang bisikleta sa may poste, at sinara ang butones ng kanyang puting polo. Inayos din niya ang buhok na pagkahaba-haba ayon sa adviser nilang si Aguinaldo at sa nanay niya. Minsan na siyang sinita ng principal na si Mabini, nang mahabol ng nakatatandang nasa wheelchair ang binata sa hallway, na nakasaad sa handbook na bawal umabot sa kwelyo ang buhok ng kalalakihan. Dahil mas prim and proper si Kuya Julian (o Kuya Jules), madalas din nitong sinisita ang kapatid kaya minabuti na ni Goyong na huwag na iyon mangyari.

 

"May klase pa ko." naiiritang bati ni Julian sa may hagdanan ng building. Mabilis na inabot ni Goyong ang singkwenta. "Pakisabi kay mama 'wag na kong hintayin kumain."

 

"Alas kwatro pa lang naman ah."

 

"Trabaho sa org."

 

"Trabaho sa org o inuman?"

 

"Pareho."

 

Binulsa ni Julian ang pera sa pantalon at tumalikod papalayo. Nang may biglang naalala, lumingon ito sa kapatid at tinuro ang mga pinagpatong-patong na dyaryo sa tabi ng entrance.

 

"Kumuha ka nga pala ng isa!" nasiglahan ang boses. "Basahin mo yung opinion ko."

 

Tumakbo na ang kuya sa loob. Nilapitan ni Goyong ang mga nakaayos na college organ ng mass comm at kinuha ang pinakataas na patong. Pinuntahan niya ang opinion section, hindi na pinansin ang nakangiting litrato ng kanyang kuya sa gitna, at binasa ang by-line.

 

_1995: The Rebirth of OPM (by Julian Del Pilar)_

 

Sa kasikatan ng Eraserheads, malamang kuya niya ang mangunguna sa paggawa ng artikulo. Lumapit si Vince at nakibasa. Lilipat na sana si Goyong ng pahina nang pigilan siya nito.

 

"Teka saglit!" halos mapunit ang papel sa pagpigil ni Vince. "Iba na kuya mo: _'The four-man band redefined Original Pinoy Music by crafting songs mirroring the life of the masses. December this year, their album Circus will be immediately followed by another yet to be named publicly. It may be wise to predict that the glory days of OPM and Philippine alternative rock are just beginning.'_ "

 

Natigilan ang dalawa. Nilingon ni Vince ang kaibigan at nanlaki ang mga mata.

 

"Putangina may bagong album!"

 

"Oo nga kakabasa mo lang diba."

 

"December, pare!"

 

"Kaya mag-ipon na tayo."

 

Simula nang madiskubre nila ang banda taong 1993, napagkasunduan ng magkaibigan na magtulungan sa pag-iipon para sa bawat album na ilalabas. Isang album lang ang bibilhin, at salitan silang makikinig dito. Reklamo ng mga magulang ni Goyong, bakit pa raw kailangang pagkagastusan ang album kung pwede namang i-record sa blangkong cassette tape ang kanta kapag pinatutugtog sa radyo. Depensa ng binata, hindi lahat ng kanta nilalabas sa radyo. Sayang naman kung hindi mapakinggan. At ang pinakamahalaga, lehitimo nilang sinusuportahan ang panlokal na musika. Kaya sa bawat baon na matanggap niya, nagtatabi siya ng sampung piso sa isang araw.

 

Tinuon muli ni Goyong ang atensyon sa dyaryo. Si Vince, busog na sa nabalitaan kaya nanatili na lang sa labas. Inilipat ni Goyong ang pahina at tiningnan ang features section. Maraming kainan, album review, at mga damit na uso ang nakapalibot. Hindi na niya pinansin pa isa-isa ang mga ito. Lipat ulit ng pahina, isang artikulo na sumasakop sa buong pahina ang tumawag sa kanyang pansin.

 

_The Apple of Our Eye: Mass Comm's Bet to the Pageant Crown_

 

Hindi na niya inabala pang basahin ang sanaysay dahil nakatitig lang siya sa malaking litrato ng dalaga. Para sa isang dyaryong black-and-white ang laman, nakikita niya nang buong kulay ang litrato. Dalagang may buhok na elegante ang bagsak tulad ng mga alon sa dagat at lumalagpas nang kaunti sa pisngi. Babaeng parang nagmula sa dekadang 50s dahil sa suot nitong blusa at palda. Kolehiyalang may matamis na ngiti sa kanyang labi at mga mapungay na mata. Maamo ang mukhang nasa litrato. Maganda ang hugis ng katawan. Higit sa lahat, nakatitig din ito sa binata.

 

Poleng Dela Cruz. Iyon ang pangalan niya. At nais ni Goyong na makilala siya.

 

* * *

 

**(Sa Tandang Sora)**

 

"Kuya ipakilala mo ko."

 

Pagkatapak na pagkatapak ni Julian sa sala ng bahay, ito ang bati sa kanya ng kapatid. Pangatlong beses na itong sumbat ni Goyong. Ubos na ang pasensya ni Julian.

 

"Hindi nga kami close!"

 

"Please!"

 

Katatapos lang ng mga Del Pilar kumain saktong dumating si Julian. Nakainom pero hindi naman halata. Nangurot lang ito ng kaunting ulam saka nagsimulang magtrabaho sa lamesa na kanina'y hapag-kainan. Nagsusulat sa kwaderno nang maubusan ng tinta kaya tumayo para kumuha ng panibagong bolpen sa kwarto. Sunod pa rin si Goyong na parang asong hindi pa pinapakain pero sa katunayan ang dami naman niyang nilamutak na sinigang.

 

"Hindi porket kabatch ko automatic na kaclose ko." pasok sa kwarto.

 

"Kaya nga kabatch mo para may rason kang kaibiganin mo siya." entrada ng kapatid sa pinto, nagkakamot ng ulo. Lumabas si Julian, bumuntot ang isa.

 

"Eto: maganda nga siya sa personal."

 

Sumilip mula sa katapat na isa pang kwarto si Ate Maria (o Ate Mars) nang nakataas ang kilay at inoobserbahan ang dalawa. Para sa abalang ate na second year college sa parehas na unibersidad at halos wala namang pinapakailaman sa buhay ni Goyong, nagka-interes si Maria. Ang alam lang niya na ni minsan hindi kinailangan ni Goyong ng tulong sa isang babae. Pero parang ngayon bumaliktad ang sitwasyon. Kailan pa nagmakaawa ang bunso na magpatulong sa kuya niyang mas mangmang naman sa galawang chickboy?

 

"Sinong maganda?" sabi ni Maria. Hindi siya pinansin.

 

"Maganda siya." buntong-hininga ni Julian. "Yan masasabi ko. Pero paano personality niya?"

 

"Kaya nga kilalanin natin!" desperadong desperadong desperado.

 

Bumukas ang pinto sa baba, narinig ang yapak sa hagdan, at siyang bumungad si Ate Paz na sa aura pa lang ay lagot na ang sinumang dadagdag pa sa pagod niya. Elementary teacher si Paz. Kung stress ang usapan, wala nang papantay pa sa trabaho - sa bokasyong - iyon.

 

"Sinong kikilalanin?" pambubusisi nito at dumiretso sa kusina. "Nasan si mama?"

 

"Mahjong." sagot ni Julian nang hindi inaalis ang tingin kay Goyong. "Anong kilalanin natin? Kikilalanin _ko_."

 

"Tapos _ako_."

 

"Grumaduate ka muna ng high school saka mo ko balikan."

 

Tinapik ni Julian ang pisngi ng kapatid at naupo muli sa naudlot na trabaho. Wala nang nagawa kundi dumapa sa sofa si Goyong at isampal ang mukha sa unan.

 

"Kuya naman!"

 

Sa ingay ng telebisyon (balita ukol sa mga bagong senador na nahalal noong Hulyo lamang), biglang sumabay ang flush ng inidoro mula sa banyo. Nag-unat ang ama nilang si Fernando pagkalabas at bumalik sa pwesto nito katabi ni Goyong. Nakita ang 'di-pangkaraniwang lagay ng anak. Nabagabag nang kaunti. Tumingin naman ito kay Julian.

 

"Aba anong nangyari dito sa kapatid mo?"

 

"May napupusuan, pa."

 

"Aba!" lingon sa bunso. Pinalo nito ang pwet. "Tuli ka na bang bata ka?"

 

May malakas na tawang nagmula sa katabing kwarto ni Maria. Lumabas si Kuya Pablo (o Kuya Pabs) dala-dala ang katatapos nitong piyesa at naupo sa piano nilang gawa sa narra. Kung babansagan naman ang Del Pilar na ito, siya ang struggling musician ng pamilya. Nakatapos nga sa music, pahirapan naman sa paghahanap ng trabaho o sa paggawa ng kantang sasapat para may bago na siyang palayaw: one-hit wonder. Iba rin naman ang perang makukuha sa royalty.

 

"Ha!" sigaw ni Pablo at nagsimulang mangapa ng nota. "Sa pagkakaalam ko pa, wala naman yata akong sinamahan na magpatuli noon eh. Ibang bata yata yung iyak nang iyak pagkauwi. Si Vicente yata yung sinamahan ko?"

 

"Siraulo!" bumangon na si Goyong at hinagis ang unan sa direksyon ni Pablo.

 

"Joke lang!"

 

Humalakhak ang ama, napailing, at inikot ulit ang usapan. "Ay sinong babae naman ito ha?"

 

"Matapos kitang ipakilala ano?" pagpapatuloy ni Julian na kahit anong mangyari ay pagbibigyan pa rin ang kapatid. Kahit gaano pa kabaliw ang hinihingi basta posible at hindi naman ganoon kasama ang kahihinatnan. "Liligawan mo? Ang tanda mo ah."

 

Napakunot ng noo si Goyong. "Pwede naman yun mangyari. Mukha naman akong nasa college!"

 

"Aysus. Pumatol ka na lang sa mga kabatch mong babae. Hindi ba yun naman ginagawa mo?"

 

Baby na kung baby pero iyon din naman ang katapusan ng argumento. Nagmamaktol na si Goyong sa sofa. Nakanganga lang ang ama nilang pilit pa ring iniintindi ang mga anak nitong ang labo kung makipag-usap. Bumukas ang pinto sa ibaba sa ikalawang pagkakaton. Wala pa ring humpay ang desperadong si Goyong.

 

"Gusto ko ng panibagong ginagawa!"

 

"Mahirap yang gusto mo."

 

"Bakit gusto mo rin ba siya?"

 

"May nililigawan na ko diba?"

 

"Pero pwede ka pa ring magkagusto sa kanya."

 

"Iba type ko."

 

"Eh bakit ako bawal?"

 

"Sige. Sa takdang panahon."

 

"Eh kailan?"

 

Nakapamewang na mga kamay, bulaklakin na daster, at matatalim na titig ng mata. Ganito nila nakita ang inang si Felipa na hindi yata maganda ang kapalaran sa mahjong. Sa taas ng nakapuson nitong buhok, ibang amiga ang kampeon ngayong gabi.

 

"At ano 'tong kinukulit mo sa kuya mo, Gregorio?"

 

Sa buong pangalan siya tinatawag ng kanyang ina kung kaya't mahirap basahin kung galit ba ito o sadyang ganoon lang talaga ang panlalambing. Minsan 'anak', madalas sa ngalang Gregorio. Nang magkaroon ng family day sa kanyang paaralan, hiyang-hiya si Gregorio sa babaeng pinopormahan mula section one na noo'y pinakilala niya sa ina.

 

"Nananaginip po siya ng gising, ma." si Julian na ang sumagot.

 

"Tungkol na naman ba sa babae?"

 

"Hindi lang po basta-basta babae. Kolehiyala."

 

Binitawan ni Julian ang huling salita na parang isang bomba. Sumabog ang tahanan sa gulat at tawa. Maririnig mula sa kwarto si Maria, _"Mahirap yan!"_ Sa kusina nagkabuhay ang boses ni Paz, _"Nako Goyong wala kang mapapala diyan!"_ Napatugtog naman bigla si Pablo ng Symphony No. 5 ni Beethoven sabay dagundong ng, _"Dun dun dun dun!"_ At nagsagutan na lamang sa tawa ang mga magulang.

 

"Susmaryosep!" halos maiyak na sa katatawa si Felipa.

 

"Yan din po reaksyon ko." sabi ni Julian. Sa kabilang dako, pulang-pula na sa hiya si Goyong at sa kanyang natitirang lakas dumapa na lang ulit at tinakluban ang kahihiyan gamit ang unan. Nang namatay na nang kaunti ang hiyawan, nagsalita si Julian. "Oo na papakilala na kita. Kung hindi ka mauuna. Gawin mo na lang assignment mo huy."

 

"Sabado naman bukas." sagot ni Goyong ngunit parang sa sarili na lang din niya ito binulong.

 

Sabado. Tapos Linggo. Dalawang araw upang matiis na huwag munang kunin ang tiyansang makita ang kolehiyala sa personal. Kung tutuparin man ni Kuya Julian ang sinabing ipapakilala siya, doble puntos na 'yon. Ang ubod ng halaga ay ang masilayan niya si Poleng. Kahit iyon lang muna at maitigil na niya ang paulit-ulit na pagbukas sa dyaryong tinuturing niyang may angking mahika. Gusto niyang masaksihan siya sa tunay na buhay. Malala pa siguro ang epekto no'n kaysa paglundag ng kanyang dibdib nang makita ang larawan kaninang alas kwatro ng hapon.

 

Nabasa na rin niya ang buong artikulo. Dalawang beses na kung tutuusin. Nasa parehong antas si Poleng tulad ni Kuya Julian. Ang magkaiba nga lang, ang major nila. Journalism si Julian. Broadcast communication naman ang kolehiyala. Pero hindi naman ganoon kalayo dahil inamin na mismo ng kuya na dalawang beses sa isang linggo niyang nakikita si Poleng sa isang klase. Ang first impression daw niya, mahinhin. Iyon din ang sabi ng feature. Sunod ng first impression, wala nang alam pa si Julian. Nakasaad din sa artikulo na hindi naman daw talaga ginusto ni Poleng na sumali sa pageant ng unibersidad. At paano raw nangyaring nakuha niya ang suporta ng kolehiyo kung halos wala naman siyang kaibigan doon. Shiftee siya mula Engineering. Pangarap niyang maging news anchor balang araw. Iniidolo niya si Margaret Thatcher. Fashion icon, Audrey Hepburn. Kung papipiliin na Beatles o Eraserheads, Beatles ang kanyang pipiliin.

 

Makita lang niya. Iyon na muna. Tapos, mapakinggan sana ang kanyang tinig.

 

* * *

  
**(Sabado)**

 

Naalimpungatan siya sa pagbukas ni Paz ng bintana. Saglit na nabulag sa kasikatan ng araw, nakita ni Goyong na hawak-hawak ng kanyang ate ang dyaryong inuwi kahapon. Bumangon siya, bumagsak, nagkamot ng mata, at nahiga na lang muna yakap-yakap ang malambot na unan niyang asul.

 

"Gising na." binuklat ni Paz ang mga pahina. "Maganda. Malamang matalino dahil Peyups. Pero Goyong naman, kung mangangarap ka na lang din piliin mo na yung kaabot-abot. Suntok sa buwan 'to eh."

 

Ungol lang ang sinagot ng binata at gumulong pababa ng kama. Si Paz na ang nag-ayos ng kama at inatsa ang twalya sa kapatid. Binalik na rin nito ang dyaryo sa katabing mesa ng bintana. Nasalo man ang twalya, wala pa ring ganap na lakas si Goyong tumungo ng banyo't naupo na lamang siya sa kutson.

 

"Hanong...." humikab. "....oras na....?"

 

"Alas onse. Magtatanghalian na nga eh." pinunas-punasan ni Paz ang suot nitong salamin. "Dalian mo na itututor mo pa si Dolores ng ala una."

 

Si Dolores. Hindi nakasagot si Goyong.

 

"Dumaan din si Vince kanina kaso tulog ka pa. Babalik na lang daw siya mamaya."

 

Nalimutan niyang isa na naman palang Sabado ang kailangan niyang tiisin kasama si Dolores Nable-Jose. Kabatch niya ito ngunit nasa kabilang klase. Section one nga 'tong si Dolores kaso medyo mahina sa math. Dahil magkapitbahay ang mga Nable-Jose at mga Del Pilar magmula ng lumipat sina Dolores, at magkakaibigan ang mga magulang ng bawat pamilya, napagkasunduang si Goyong ang tutulong kay Dolores sa asignatura nang libre. Libre ang bayad at libre rin ang pagkaing dinadala ni Dolores.

 

Hindi naman sa panget ang tinutukoy na dalaga na kailangan niyang tiisin ang isa't kalahating oras na pagtuturo. Maganda ito, mabait, inosente, at magalang. Magaling sa Ingles, Filipino, Siyensya, at iba pa maliban lang Matematika. Mahaba ang buhok, bilog ang mga mata, manipis ang labi, at maliliit ang kamay. Kung katawan naman ang usapan, katamtaman ang tangkad ni Dolores (mas matangkad si Goyong) at mukhang malusog naman kahit medyo payat. Walang rason para hindi ito magustuhan ng binata.

 

Ang kaso, gustong-gusto siya ni Dolores. Ang isa pang kaso, hindi pa siya humahantong sa estado na kaya na niyang suklian ang pagkakagusto sa kanya ni Dolores. O ni Les, ayon sa palayaw nito na si Goyong din ang nagpauso.

 

"Huy nakikinig ka ba?"

 

Hindi na namalayan ni Goyong na napapikit na siya nang nakaupo at malapit na muling bumagsak sa kama. Kinurot ni Paz ang pisngi niya.

 

"Ang sabi ko," gigil na sabi ng kanyang ate. "Huwag kang mabaliw diyan sa kolehiyalang yan. Mawawala rin siya agad-agad sa buhay mo at hindi kayo mag-aabot kahit diktahan mo pa ang tadhana. Maligo ka na ako na maghahanda ng pagkain mo."

 

Tumayo si Paz. Hinimas ni Goyong ang namumulang pisngi.

 

"Ganda ng gising mo ah." pansin niya. Sa mga nakatatandang kapatid, si Paz ang bumebaby sa kanya. Dahil na rin siguro panganay at elementary teacher at siya, bunso. Wala naman siyang reklamo. Bukod sa ama niyang kumakayod bilang clerk sa barangay hall, si Paz din ang tumutulong paaralin siya. Kahit bilang guro, napakaliit ng sahod na halos wala nang matira sa kanyang ate.

 

"Malamang walang pasok."

 

Lumabas na si Paz ng kwarto. Naligo na rin si Goyong, nagnilay-nilay sa buhos ng tubig, nagbihis, at kumain. Nanood muna siya ng telebisyon (Eat Bulaga) habang hinihintay si Dolores. Tumunog ang telepono. Sinagot niya ito sa ikaapat na ring.

 

"Hello-"

 

"Goyong si Fely 'to."

 

Ah si Fely. Felicidad. Ang nakababatang kapatid ni Sir Aguinaldo (guro niya sa HEKASI) na nasa section four. Ito ang hindi niya matiis kausapin o makaharap. Masyado kasing matapang sa pananalita (at kilos) si Fely. Agresibo. Kahit natitipuhan si Goyong. Maganda (dahil ano nga ba ang tunay na depinisyon ng ganda), mabilis mag-isip, palakaibigan sa mga lalaki, at magaling makipagdebate mapalaki o mapaliit na issue pa yan. Kaya nanalong public relations officer ng student council nila.

 

Ang kaso kay Fely-

 

"Iniiwasan mo ba ko, Del Pilar?"

 

'Yon.

 

"Ha?"

 

"Niyaya kita kahapon kumain ng lomi sa bagong bukas na kainan, libre ko, 'di ka sumipot."

 

"Ay."

 

"Anong 'ay'?"

 

"May kinailangan kasi akong daanan sa college ni Kuya Jules eh."

 

"Naghintay ako nang isang oras!"

 

"Fely, sorry."

 

"Pero anyway, malapit na prom-"

 

"Teka tumatawag si Vince sa kabilang linya!"

 

Inilapat agad ni Goyong ang hintuturo sa switch hook ng telepono at pinindot ito nang matagal. Sunod niyang binaba ang telepono nang dahan-dahan. Iyon ang kaso kay Fely. Hindi siya tinatantanan at ewan na niya lang kung paano aamining gusto na niyang itigil ang magpatakas-takas. Makarating pa kay Sir Aguinaldo. Baka nga nakarating nang iniiwasan niya si Fely na hindi naman talaga niya karelasyon.

 

Pagsapit ng ala una, pumanik na si Dolores dala-dala ang tupperware ng palabok. Medyo pinagsisihan ni Goyong na kumain na siya nang marami kani-kanina. Matapos ang pangangamusta ni Paz na siyang umaasikaso lang sa bahay, agad nang nagsimula ang binata sa pagtuturo ng trigonometric functions doon sa lamesa ng sala.

 

"Nalilito kasi ako sa cosine at cosecant."

 

"Gan'to, Les." kalmado. Mapagpasensya. "Isipin mo na lang na opposites attract para 'di mo sila mapagbaliktad. Pag sin, kabaligtaran nito cosecant. Pag secant, cosine. Hindi dahil parehas na may 'secant' yung cosecant at secant, meant to be na silang dalawa."

 

Hindi naman lingid sa kaisipan ni Goyong na mas inaaral ni Dolores ang mga kilos niya. Minsan napapatanong na rin siya sa sarili kung nakakatulong ba siya sa math o hindi.

 

"Ah okay!" bahagyang sumingkit ang mga mata ni Dolores.

 

Maaga silang natapos nang memoryado na ni Dolores ang aralin at nagawa nito nang maayos ang mga exercises na sinulat ni Goyong. Sa Lunes, may quiz na raw at buong pasasalamat ng dalagang naiintindihan na niya. Nang katahimikan na ang bumalot, nagpasya si Dolores na pag-usapan ang mga paparating na aktibidades sa paaralan nila.

 

"Pupunta ka sa prom?"

 

Si Goyong na ang mas kaunti ang alam sa talakayang nabanggit. Bakit ba kapag prom obligado ang kababaihang makahanap ng makakasama? Hindi ba't masaya na rin ang magpunta mag-isa at lasapin ang gabi ng kalayaan para sa kanilang kabataan?

 

"Hindi ko pa napapaalam kay mama eh."

 

"Kung kailangan mo ng tulong sa pagpapaalam nanay ko na lang ang kakausap sa mama mo. Siguradong papayagan ka nun!"

 

"Sige, Les." ang nasabi niya sa halip na, _"Edi aasahan nilang prom date mo ko."_

 

Sumulyap si Dolores sa orasan. "Kailangan ko nang umuwi."

 

"Hatid na kita sa baba." tumayo ang dalawa, nagligpit, at bumaba ng hagdan. Sa pinto, humarap ang dalaga sa kanya at ngumiti. Lumabas ang kanang dimple ni Dolores.

 

"Salamat ha." yakap. Sa bawat Sabado nilang magkasama, iyon pa lang ang unang pagkakataong niyakap siya ng kapitbahay. Nagulantag na lamang si Goyong. Magaan niyang sinuklian ang yakap. Alangan namang hindi. Masarap naman sa pakiramdam ang mayakap. Dapat na ba siyang masanay kung simula ngayon ganito na sila maghihiwalay pag Sabado?

 

"Um walang anuman." bulong niya sa amoy sampaguitang buhok nito. Si Dolores na ang kumalas, ngumiti sa huling saglit, at umalis.

 

Pagkawala ni Dolores sa kanyang paningin, nakita niyang kumakaway si Tatang Sebio sa harap ng tindahan. Kumaway pabalik si Goyong. Nagpatuloy ang matanda sa pagtipa sa gitara nito. Si Tatang Sebio, o Maestrong Sebio, ang lokal nilang musikerong retired music teacher sa eskwelahang pinasukan ni Goyong noong elementarya. Kay Sebio siya natutong tumugtog ng gitara. Kapag bakasyon, halos ampunin na siya nito.

 

"Inlab akooo!" may pumalo sa kanyang dalawang balikat mula sa likod. Halos napalundag si Goyong. Si Vince Enriquez lang pala na pasigaw kung kumanta. "Sa isang ko-le-hi-ya-la! Hindi ko maintindihaaan!"

 

Pabirong sinuntok ni Goyong ang tiyan ng kaibigan. "O ano?"

 

Nakangising itinaas ni Vince ang kopya nito ng _Ultraelectromagneticpop!_. Hindi na nila kailangang magbanggit pa ng kung ano. Kumaripas paakyat ang dalawa para pakinggan (pang kwarenta'y beses na yata) ang album. Inilabas ni Goyong ang gitara sa kwarto. Binuksan ni Vince ang player.

 

"Swak sa sitwasyon mo, pre."

 

"TL ako sa kanya."

 

"Baduy mo."

 

"Poleng Dela Cruz."

 

"Imposible."

 

* * *

  
**(Ganyan mainlove)**

 

Binati niya ang Lunes nang may nag-uumapaw na pag-asa kasabay ng madamdaming pagtugtog ng pianistang si Kuya Pablo. Sinubok-subukan ng kanyang kuya ang intro sa _Shirley_ at sa isip-isip ni Goyong mas maganda ang bersyon ng kuya niya. Buong araw na tuloy nakatatak sa kokote niya ang kanta mula pagpasok sa eskwelahan hanggang sa uwian.

 

Pinagpala naman siya't hindi nakabangga ang mga babaeng iniiwasan. Hindi nga lang pinagpala dahil tambak sila sa aaralin nang madismiss. Papatapos na rin kasi ang Setyembre at sa susunod na buwan, eksamen na ng mga estudyante. Bumuhos pa ang ulan pagkalabas na pagkalabas nila ni Vince. Iniwan din siya ng kaibigan para makipagpalit ng komiks sa isa pa nitong kabarkada. Kaya't mag-isang basang sisiw si Goyong sa silungan ng kiosk (ang tawag sa mga nagkalat na tindahan ng unibersidad) ni Manang Nena.

 

Tahimik niyang pinagmamasdan ang mga nagmamadaling makasakay ng Ikot manatili lamang na tuyo. Mukhang malabo pang tumila ang ulan at matiis niya ang gutom na kumakalam sa tiyan. Bumili si Goyong ng apat na pirasong kwek-kwek at naghintay sa batibot. Mula sa kaisa-isang tagabili ni Nena sa hapon na iyon, may dumating pa at isinara ang asul nitong payong.

 

"Manang, siomai po." sabi ng babaeng asul din ang bistida. Inayos nito ang maikling buhok, inilabas ang panyo, at pinunas-punasan ang bag. Nagbayad. Naghintay. Nakatayo. Nakatingin sa mga paninda. Napansin ni Goyong. Sigurado siyang tumigil sa kalagitnaan ng ere ang mga patak ng ulan. Si Po-

 

"O hijo, yung kwek-kwek mo."

 

Inilapag ni Manang Nena ang pagkain sa espasyo ng kiosk na nagsisilbi na ring lamesa. Lumapit si Goyong ngunit wala sa pagkain ang titig nito. Nang maaninag nang mas malapit ang babae, nabuhay ang larawang kanyang memoryado na ang bawat detalye.

 

Bahagyang nabasa si Poleng at lalo lamang naging elegante ang mga alon nito sa buhok. Pantay ang kayumanggi nitong balat, medyo pagod ang mga mata, at kasing amo ng mukha ang nasa litrato. Walang make-up pero parang mayroon. Perpekto ang korte ng parehas na kilay, matangos ang ilong, at mahahaba ang pilikmata. Hindi na tiyak si Goyong kung ingay ba iyon ng bumabagsak na ulan sa bubong ng tindahan o kabog ng dibdib niya.

 

"O siomai!" anunsyo ng tinderang Bisaya. Kumislap ang mga mata ni Poleng at napangiti. Doon na natauhan ang binatang ibaling ang tingin sa lumalamig nang kwek-kwek. Kahiya-hiya ang itsura niya. Paano pa kung mahuli siya ng kolehiyala? Inabala na lamang niya ang sarili sa pagkuha ng garapon ng suka.

 

"Salamat po, manang." malumanay ang tinig ni Poleng. Parang nanghehele. Malambing. Ganoon din kaya ang personalidad? Kumuha ito ng toothpick at ibinuhos ang garapon ng sweet sauce sa apat na pirasong siomai. "Pabili rin po pala ng tubig. Yung pinakamaliit."

 

Hindi naman sobrang kakaiba bilang babae. Hindi rin karaniwan. Mas kakaiba pa nga ang pagsawsaw nito ng siomai sa sweet sauce. Sa pagkakataong iyon pa lamang nasaksihan ni Goyong na posible pala ang ganoong kombinasyon.

 

Habang abala si Poleng sa kinakain, pasimple ulit siyang tumingin. Halos magkasing tangkad sila. Maliit ang tainga ng kolehiyala. Nakasuot pala ito ng puting headband. Malilinis ang mga kuko. May nunal sa gilid ng labi. May balat sa braso na hugis mapa ng Australia. Hindi pa nabubuhos ni Goyong ang suka. Binuhos na niya nang dahan-dahan. Lumampas sa platito ng kwek-kwek. Dumiretso sa pantalon niya.

 

"Takte!" para siyang nakuryente. Nakuryente ng kahihiyan. "Manang, tissue po."

 

May dumating na bibili. Hindi siya narinig ni Manang Nena. Makikiusap sana muli si Goyong nang inabot na sa kanya ang tissue. Hawak-hawak ni Poleng ang pagkarami-raming tissue na nangalahati ang lalagyang nasa tabi lang pala nito. Kinuha ni Goyong. Nakuryente na talaga siya sa segundong iyon.

 

"Salamat, ate." pinagdasal niyang hindi siya nabulol. _Ate?_

 

"Nabasa ka na rin naman ng ulan." nagpipigil ng tawa si Poleng. "Di na halata yan."

 

"Ah oo nga." pinunasan na niya ang kahiya-hiya pang parte ng pantalon saka ang lamesa. Pagkaligpit sa mga pulupot ng tissue, nakatingin pa rin sa kanya ang kolehiyala. Ngunit saglit lang. Ibinalik na nito ang pansin sa siomai bago pa man napagtanto ni Goyong na baka nananaginip lang siya. Pero hindi. Dapat nagising na siya nang matapunan ng suka.

 

Magaan ang pakiramdam niya. Parang lumilipad. Tanging umiihip na hangin lamang ang laman ng kanyang utak habang ngumunguya ng kwek-kwek. Hindi na nga niya malasahan ang meryenda sapagkat nalasap na niya ang langit sa lupa.

 

"Sige po, Manang Nena." naubos na ni Poleng ang pinagkainan at isinauli ang platito. Dinampot nito ang bote ng tubig at binuksan ang payong. Sa isang iglap, umangat muli ang langit paitaas at nilisan siya. Sumakay ang kolehiyala, ang huling pasahero, sa nakaparadang Ikot at nawala na sa kanyang paningin.

 

Parang makinang bagong lagay ang langis, gumana ang isip ni Goyong. Madalas ba si Poleng dito kay Manang Nena? Parang hindi naman. Mas tambay siya dito upang siguruhin 'yon. Ano nang gagawin niya pagkatapos nito? Susundan ang dalaga? Aabangan sa pagkalawak-lawak na unibersidad? Ang pangit pakinggan. Magpakilala? Dito na ba papasok ang tulong ni Kuya Julian? Hindi naman iyon ang huli nilang pagkikita hindi ba? Dapat mayroon pa.

 

Malala na ang lagay niya. Hindi na lamang iisang kanta ang tumutugtog sa malapelikula niyang buhay simula nang makita ang larawan. Isang buong album na. Saka naging dalawa. Sabay-sabay ang mga awit pero hindi masalimuot pakinggan. May ritmo. May sinusundang daloy. Kasing saya ng _Ligaya_ at kapanapanabik tulad ng _Alapaap_. Umuwi si Goyong na halos isigaw na ang mga liriko mula sa minamaneho nitong bisikleta.

 

"Gregorio basang-basa ka!" sita sa kanya ng ina pagkamano. "Maligo ka bilis!"

 

Walang tigil pa rin ang pagkanta niya sa banyo. Pagkalabas, naisip na ng binata ang susunod na gagawin. Pagkabihis, napagdesisyunan niyang sulatan ang kolehiyala araw-araw. Hindi, baka sampahan siya ng kaso. Tatlong beses sa isang linggo. Hindi, halata pa ring desperado. Isang beses sa isang linggo. Pwede na. Magsisimula siya sa Huwebes at sa mga susunod pang Huwebes. Kailangan na lang niyang mapa-oo ang kuyang nangakong tutulong sa kanya. Tatlong maiikling liham siguro'y sapat na bago ang nakatakdang pagpapakilala. Ang pagsuyo nama'y hindi minamadali. Sinabi sa kanya iyon ng ama.

 

_Binibini, alam mo ba na ako'y nabihag mo na?_

 

Mahirap maging makata kung hindi naman siya ipinanganak na makata. Ayos na ang isang linyang madaling matandaan.

 

* * *

  
**(Everybody hates a happy ending story)**

 

Inilabas ni Poleng ang pitaka mula sa bag nang makaupo sa jeep patungong Sta. Cruz, Maynila. Binuksan niya, saka naglabas ng piso at isang limang sentimo para ipasuyo sa mga nagsisiksikang pasahero ngayong gabi at rush hour pa. Dinukot din niya ang nakapulupot na papel sa loob ng pitaka at itinupi. Nakatanggap na naman siya ngayong linggo ng misteryosong liham. Nakuha na niya ang estratehiya ng kung sinumang sumusulat sa kanya. Palagi ito, mula noong nakaraang linggo, na nagkakabit ng papel sa locker niya saktong kukuha siya ng gamit at uuwi na. Siniguro ni Poleng na abutan ang nagkakabit sa susunod na linggo. Sa Huwebes alas singko ng hapon. Pero sa ngayon, habang hindi pa niya alam kung sino, sapat nang nagkabit din siya ng sarili niyang papel na sasagot sa nasabing liham.

 

Mula sa, _"Huwag ka sanang magtanong o magduda dahil ang puso ko'y walang pangamba."_ ng misteryosong tagapagpadala, sinagot niya ito ng, _"Hindi ako mabubuhay nang tahimik at buong ligaya kung mananatili kang nagtatago."_

 

Hindi man siya nababaliw tulad ng ibang tao sa pinakasikat na banda ngayong taon, alam pa rin naman niya ang iilan sa kanilang mga kanta. At alam din niyang mukhang tinamad na ang nagpadala sa kanya ng sulat dahil naglagay na lamang ito ng liriko. Naaaliw siya sa nagaganap. Wala namang mawawala kung sakyan niya ito.

 

_Binibini, alam mo ba na ako'y nabihag mo na?_

 

Naalala niya ang unang liham. Pati na ang kabadong pakiramdam nang matanggap ito. Una niyang reaksyon ay takot. Sunod ang pagtataka. Gayunpaman, napangiti siya. Matagal na nang huli siyang makatanggap ng papel na walang lagda. Hindi niya akalaing uso pa rin kahit papano ang mga mensaheng tulad no'n sa kolehiyo. Maraming mga ganoong pagkakataon noong high school. Iyon ang totoo sapagkat itinuring siyang magandang dilag sa paaralan. Ngayong nasa kolehiyo na, wala na gaanong nakapapansin. Hanggang sa napuna ng mga kaklase niyang sumali sa patimpalak na magsisimula sa Disyembre.

 

_"May premyo na isanlibo ang mananalo!"_

 

_"Sumali ka na! Tutulungan ka naman namin."_

 

Limandaan naman sa mga makakaabot sa semi-finals. Sa panahon na may mas mahahalaga pang pangyayari tulad ng pakikibaka sa kalsada kaysa mga pagandahan at botohan, nagagawa pa rin ng taong paglaanan ng oras ang mga ganitong bagay. Kailangan niya ang pera. Para sa matrikula at sa medikasyon ng tiyahin. Kaya naman niyang lumaban sa patimpalak. May karanasan na siya buhat ng elementarya at high school. Sinusportahan naman siya ng iilang mga kaibigan. Mismong sa barangay pa niya ay nakarating din ang balita. Talino, ganda, at mabuting kalooban. Iyong tatlong bagay na iyon ang palaging pinapaalala sa kanya ng tiyahin sa bawat mag-alinlangan siya sa tinatahak na daan.

 

"Para po!" bumaba si Poleng ng jeep at naglakad patungo sa pang-apat na bahay sa kanilang kalye. Binuksan niya ang gate gamit ang susi. Binati siya ng asong si Lucia. Mula sa loob, may nagbukas ng ilaw sa ibabaw ng pintuan. Pinapasok siya ng Tiya Andeng at nagmano.

 

"Halika na't lalamig ang pagkain." sabi sa kanya ng matanda. Nagtatrabaho bilang kusinera si Andeng sa karinderya ng kabilang barangay mula Lunes hanggang Biyernes. Kapag Sabado't Linggo naman, labandera ng mga suking kapitbahay. Para sa kanilang dalawa na bumubuhay sa isa't-isa, sapat na ang perang nakakalap. Mas maayos naman na ang kalagayan ni Andeng kaysa noong 1993. Mas gipit sila sa salapi noon ngunit nakaraos naman sa tulong ni Poleng at ng mga nagpautang sa kanila. Kaunting kayod na lang at mababayaran na nila nang buo ang mga ito.

 

Kumain ang magtiyahin ng tinola. Ito ang palaging inaabangan ni Poleng sa katapusan ng araw. Ang masarap na luto ni Andeng. Kinumusta ang dalaga tulad ng nakagisnan gabi-gabi, at napasok din ang usapang pera tulad ng nakasanayan bawat gabi.

 

"Konting tiis na lang, hija." humigop si Tiya Andeng ng sabaw. "Magtatapos ka na rin."

 

Thesis, grado, at pageant. Sa tatlong ito dapat niyang ituon ang lahat ng kanyang makakaya para sa nalalabing mga buwan. Inulit-ulit niya ang paalala sa kanyang isip hanggang sa mailigpit ang pinagkainan, magbihis ng damit, at makatulog nang mahimbing.

 

* * *

  
**(At asahang iibigin ka)**

 

"Sumagot siya."

 

Parang nabulag sa liwanag si Goyong habang hawak-hawak ang liham ni Poleng. Nakailang ulit na siyang basa sa maayos na sulat-kamay ng kolehiyala. Hindi niya ito binitawan kahit na nasa bahay. Hindi rin niya ibinaling ang tingin mula rito kahit na kinakausap siya ni Vince.

 

"Kanina mo pa sinasabi." naiiritang sagot ng kaibigan. Kasalukuyan itong kumokopya ng assignment ni Goyong. "Itago mo na rin sa ilalim ng unan mo baka sakaling mapanaginipan mo pa siya."

 

"Talaga lang." ibinulsa ni Goyong ang liham. Inilabas ulit. " _'Hindi ako mabubuhay nang tahimik at buong ligaya kung mananatili kang nagtatago.'_ Ibig sabihin gusto niya kong makilala! At alam din niya yung kanta! Pare, perpekto na talaga siya!"

 

Lumingon si Vince sa kinauupuan. "Gusto ka niyang makilala? Magugustuhan ka pa kaya niya kung malaman niyang high school ka pa lang?"

 

"Wag ka ngang KJ."

 

"Sinasabi ko lang ang posibilidad."

 

Nangopya na ulit si Vince. Nangarap na ulit nang gising si Goyong. Naantalas lang nang may pumasok basta-basta sa kanyang kwarto. Sumugod sa loob si Ate Maria dala-dala ang basket ng mga labada. Kinuha nito ang maruruming damit ng kapatid.

 

"Goyong matuto ka na ngang maglaba ng sarili mong brief!"

 

Itinabi ng binata ang kusot-kusot nang liham sa kama. Nilapitan niya ang ate at dinampot ang mga damit niyang panloob. Tinapik ni Maria ang kanyang mga kamay. Napalakas.

 

"Aray!"

 

"Wag na. Ako na maglalaba."

 

"Sabi mo-"

 

"Sa susunod na lang."

 

"Edi okay."

 

Napansin ni Maria ang puting papel sa kama. "Yan ba yung binabasa mo pa mula kanina?"

 

Hindi na nito hinintay sumagot si Goyong at agad na inabot ang kama. Sinubukang pigilan ng kapatid ngunit mas mabilis ang nakatatanda. Bagong sikreto na naman ang mabubunyag hatid ng kanyang Ate Maria. Silang dalawa ang pinakamadalas na mag-asaran buhat na rin ng pagkakalapit ng edad. Itong gabing ito ay isa lamang sa daan-daang panunuksong nagaganap sa tahanan. Para sa babaeng ipinangalan sa Birheng Maria, itinuturing ni Goyong na isang demonya ang ate niya.

 

"ATE MARS!"

 

" _Hindi ako mabubuhay-_ "

 

"ATE AKIN NA YAN!"

 

Naghahabulan na ang magkapatid sa kwarto. May umaakyat-baba sa kama, at may mabibigat ang paa't nanginginig na ang sahig. Nagpatuloy lang sa pagsusulat ng assignment ang isa pang tauhan sa kwarto.

 

" _-nang tahimik at buong ligaya-_ "

 

"Putangina!"

 

" _-kung mananatili kang-_ ARAY KO!"

 

Dinaganan ng bunso ang ate niya sa sahig at binawi ang papel. Itinulak ni Maria si Goyong, tumayo nang hinihingal, at nag-unat. Sumabog ito sa tawa.

 

"Ate, labas." nanlilisik ang mga mata. "Ate."

 

Napayakap sa tiyan si Maria saka binuhat muli ang labada. "Oo na, oo na."

 

Binuksan ng binata ang pinto at hinintay na makalabas ang ate bago niya ibinalibag pasara sabay lock. Tanging narinig na lamang niya bago ang katahimikan ay ang tinig ng demonya.

 

"Ma, nababaliw na si Goyong!"

 

* * *

  
**(Too young)**

 

Pinagpala na maagang natapos ang lecture ng kanyang propesor. Kaya naroon si Poleng, apat na minuto bago sumapit ang ala singko ng Huwebes. Nagtatago sa likod ng pader na pinakamalapit sa locker niya. Sumilip-silip siya ngunit wala pa ang magkakabit ng liham. Sinulyapan niya ang relo sa kaliwang braso. Tatlong minuto. Nang makarinig ng mga papalapit na yapak, dahan-dahan siyang sumilip muli.

 

Hindi na rin niya napigilan ang sarili. Lumabas siya mula sa pinagtataguan.

 

"Ikaw?" nilapitan ang estranghero pero hindi naman talaga estranghero dahil pamilyar ang mukha nito. Nagulat ang lalake.

 

"Um Poleng-"

 

"Teka parang nakita na kita."

 

"Ah baka sa ano-"

 

"Writer ka diba?"

 

Tumango si Julian. Ngumiti si Poleng. "Sabi ko na nga ba. Ikaw yung nagsulat ng opinion tungkol sa Eheads ano?" Isa pang tango, tapos katahimikan.

 

Tuluyang lumapit ang kolehiyala at kinuha ang nakaipit na papel sa locker. Tinignan niya ang binatang kaharap. Hinihintay ang sasabihin nito. Sa huli, siya pa rin ang nagbuka ng bibig at nagsabing, "Salamat dito."

 

"Poleng ano kasi eh-" tumingin sa kisame si Julian at ibinulsa ang mga kamay. "Hindi sa akin galing yan. Napag-utusan lang ako."

 

"Nino?"

 

"Kapatid ko." nagmistulang bulong ang sagot. "Kapatid kong lalake nagsusulat ng mga yan."

 

Si Poleng na ang tumango. Dahan-dahan. Pinoproseso ang nalaman. Binuklat niya ang papel.

 

_Mula paggising hanggang sa pag-idlip, kagandahan mo'y walang patid._

 

Natawa siya sa liriko. Hindi niya gaanong paborito ang ginamit na kanta ngunit palalampasin niya sa ngayon.

 

"Anong college ng kapatid mo?" tanong niya kay Julian pero sa liham pa rin siya nakatingin. Maganda naman ang sulat-kamay ng lalake. Kung sinuman siya. Sayang lang at hindi niya agad makikilala dahil kinabukasa'y sembreak na.

 

"Fourth year high school pa lang siya, Poleng."

 

Napatingin na siya sa kinakausap.

 

* * *

  
**(Kailan ko mararamdaman)**

 

Nag-imbita ang pamilya Nable-Jose para sa munting handaan dalawang araw bago ang Undas. Kaarawan kasi ng haligi nilang si Mariano at nang gabi na'y ang mga Del Pilar na lang ang nanatili sa kanilang tahanan. Naglabas na ng mesa, mga upuan, yelo, pulutan, at mga bote ng serbesa. Masigasig ang kwentuhan ng mga kalalakihan at nagkataon pang nakitagay nang isang beses si Felipa Del Pilar. Mula sa usapang pulitika, lipunang Pilipino, at kanya-kanyang buhay ng mga manginginom umikot ang talakayan. Nakabukas man ang radyo at nagpapatugtog ng mga copung-copung na awitin, hindi na rin ito napakinabangan.

 

Sa loob ng bahay, abala sa paghuhugas ng pinagkainan si Dolores habang ang pagod na ina'y maagang namaalam para matulog. Nasa pagbabanlaw na siya nang may kumatok sa poste ng kusina. Paglingon, natagpuan niya si Goyong. Dala-dala nito ang halos ubos nang bote ng serbesa. Sinara ni Dolores ang gripo at nagpunas ng kamay.

 

"May kailangan ka ba?" mahinahon niyang tanong. Pumasok ang binata, lumagok sa bote, at umiling pagkaupo. "Pang-ilan mo na yan?"

 

"Pangatlo." sa boses, hindi pa naman ganoon kalasing si Goyong. "Tulungan na kita diyan."

 

"Hindi na, banlaw lang naman. Tsaka bisita ka kaya."

 

"Parang may tinatago sa'kin si kuya."

 

"Kuya-?"

 

"Jules."

 

Nagpatuloy si Dolores sa paghuhugas. Sa totoo lamang ay hindi siya sanay na makipag-usap nang ganito sa binata. Madalas ay siya ang unang nakikipag-usap at limitado lang ang sagot ni Goyong. Epekto yata ng iniinom ang biglaang pakikipag-usap nito. At hindi pa biro ang pinag-uusapan. Ngayon pa lang sila dumating sa personal na buhay ni Goyong. Ngunit kung kailangan na kailangan nito ng kausap, hinding-hindi naman iyon tatanggihan ni Dolores.

 

"Bakit mo naman nasabi?" isinilid niya sa lalagyan ng mga kubyertos ang huling plato.

 

"Sabi niya-" sinok. "-may syota na raw si Poleng."

 

"Sino si Poleng?"

 

"Ah." isa pang sinok. "Yung kolehiyalang crush ko."

 

Bahagyang naantala ang pagliligpit ng dalaga. Parang nagkaroon ng tinik ang kanyang lalamunan. Pinunasan niya muna ang lababo saka humarap. Kung panibagong babae lang pala ang nais pag-usapan ni Goyong, mabuti nang abala siya sa kusina kahit kunwari pa.

 

"Hindi ako naniniwalang may syota na siya." pagpapaliwanag pa ng bisita. "Kung may syota na siya, bakit niya sinagot yung sulat ko? Tsaka nung nagpadala ako ng sulat bago sembreak, walang binigay na sulat si Kuya Jules galing sa kanya. Tas matamlay pa si kuya pagkauwi niya nun. Eh basta. Feeling ko may tinatago siyang sikreto sa'kin. Kung alam ko lang, may gusto rin si kuya kay Poleng."

 

Inilagay ni Dolores ang mga sobrang pagkain sa ref. "Hindi ka pa naman sigurado. Kausapin mo na lang si Kuya Julian nang masinsinan. Magkaibigan ba kayo ni Poleng?"

 

Natawa si Goyong. Lumagok ulit. "Hindi pa. Pero mukhang hindi na kasi sabi ni kuya tigilan ko na raw siya. Alam ko namang imposible yung ginugusto ko. Siya. Gusto ko siya. Maganda, matalino, mabait. Pero malayo eh. Malayong-malayo, Dolores."

 

"Paano kung," inayos ang mantel ng lamesa. "may syota na nga talaga siya?"

 

"Edi sayang." nagkibit-balikat ang binata. "Natapos na bago pa man nagsimula."

 

Tuluyan nang inubos ni Goyong ang serbesa. Dahil masyado nang maayos ang kusina, tumigil na rin si Dolores at umupo kaharap ang bisita. Sa ilalim ng ilaw, mamula-mula ang mga mata ng binata na halatang napupuyat kamakailan. Palagi namang magulo ang buhok nito ngunit mas magulo ngayon. Sanay siyang kaharap o katabi si Goyong dahil nariyan ang mga Sabado tuwing pasukan. Sa pagkakataong ito, napupuno lang siya nang walang humpay na kaba. Kung nasasaktan man si Goyong, mas nasasaktan siya. Sakit nga ba? O lungkot? Naisip niyang totoo rin pala ang ibig sabihin ng kanyang pangalan. Kalungkutan.

 

"Narinig ko pala na aalis na si Tatang Sebio." salamat sa Diyos at binago ni Goyong ang usapan. Nakahinga nang maluwag si Dolores. "Binili na yung lote niya. Dapat bago mag November, wala na siya sa barangay. Mga Torres daw yung bumili. Eh mayaman. Yung anak nilang lalaki, si Sid ba yun, kabatch pala ni Kuya Jules."

 

"Si Tatang Sebio?" hindi pa niya nabalitaan. "Yung nagturo sa'yo mag gitara?"

 

"Mm-hm."

 

Tumahimik sa kusina. Tanging ingay lang na maririnig ang tawanan sa labas. Sa kabilang kanto, buhay na buhay pa ang mga nagvivideoke. Kumurap-kurap si Goyong. Nagkamot ng mata. Humikab. Nasinok sa ikatlong beses.

 

"Napakinggan mo na ba kong tumugtog, Les?"

 

"Hindi pa." napangiti.

 

"Kung ganon may utang ako sa'yong isang kanta."

 

"Sabi mo yan."

 

"Pramis." itinaas ang kanang palad. Ibinaba, tinapat sa dibdib, at gumuhit ng ekis. Sumenyas sa nakalapag na bote si Goyong. Tumanggi si Dolores. Mula sa labas, tinawag ang binata. Huling bote na raw. Maya-maya pa'y nagpaalam na si Goyong at naiwan ang dalaga.

 

Tumila ang lungkot niya sa kabila ng walang katiyakang maaalala ni Goyong ang ipinangako.

 

* * *

  
**(Supermodel of the whole wide universe)**

 

"DUMATING NA YUNG PADALA NI TITO!"

 

Boses ni Maria ang nangibabaw noong umagang iyon. Ito ang gumising sa kanya, at ang ulo niyang parang minamartilyo. Naisin man ni Goyong na matulog na lang magdamag, bumangon pa rin siya para tumulong magbukas ng balikbayan box. Lahat sila'y atat matanggal ang packaging tape. Nang matapos at nagkagulo na, sumingit muna siya sa kusina't uminom ng malamig na baso ng tubig. Sumunod sa kanya ang kuyang si Pablo, binabalik ang kutsilyo sa pinanggalingan.

 

"Apat na bote." nakangising sabi nito. "Ang hina mo naman."

 

"At least ako natulog lang hindi nag-ingay."

 

Dumiretso na ang dalawa sa sala at natagpuan ang inang kontrolado ang pamimigay ng pasalubong. Mga libro para kay Paz, damit kay Maria, collector's edition na laruan kay Julian, pagkadami-daming puting t-shirt para sa ama, naglalakihang mga bote ng lotion sa ina, at mga tsokolate't cereal box sa lahat. Iniabot naman kay Pablo ang mga casette tape na kinolekta ng tiyo bilang souvenir mula sa mga pinanood nitong orchestra at opera sa Europa. Isang puting kahon ang ibinigay kay Goyong. Camera ang laman.

 

"Camera?" hindi iyon ang pinakakailangan niya sa buhay. Ngunit nagpapasalamat pa rin siya't kanya na yata ang pinakamahal na regalo. Sa loob ng kahon, may postcard. "Uy galing ding Madrid si Tito Selo."

 

Inilapag niya sa mesa ang postcard at kinalikot ang camera tutal kanya-kanya na sila ng mundo. Sinubukan niyang basahin ang manual ngunit 'di kalauna'y nainip din siya. Papakita na lang niya kay Vince. Kinuha ni Goyong ang gitara sa kwarto at nagpaalam na tutungo muna siya sa mga Enriquez. Dala-dala niya ang kahon at gitara nang pagbuksan siya ng gate ni Etong. Kuya ni Vince.

 

"Goyong!" bati sa kanya nito. Nag-apir. "Long time no see!"

 

Kamustahan. Med-tech si Etong at palaging umaga hanggang hapon ang pasok kung kaya't bihira lang sila magkita. Ngayong nailipat na ito sa night shift, napapadalas na ulit sa bahay. Pinapasok si Goyong at siyang hinintay ang kaibigan. Tiningan-tingnan naman ni Kuya Etong ang camera at 'di maiwasang mamangha. Bumaba ng hagdan si Vince.

 

"Pre may extra ka bang B-string diyan?" tanong ni Goyong. Napansin ni Vince ang pinagkakaabalahan ni Etong. "Dumating na yung balikbayan ni tito."

 

"Hanep ah!" tumabi sa kuya. "Ay pre wala na kong string. Try mo kay Tatang Sebio."

 

"Sige balik na lang ako dito." lumabas ang binatang yakap-yakap ang gitara. Tumawid siya't kumatok sa gate ng maestro. Kitang-kita ang mga patapon nang gamit at mga itatago pa mula sa loob. Lumabas ang matanda bitbit ang nangangalawang nitong bentilador. Nang makita si Goyong, inayos nito ang nakasuot na salamin at ngumiti nang maluwag na kita pati ang bungi-bunging ngipin.

 

"Napadaan ka, hijo!" ugod-ugod nitong binuksan ang gate. Ginulo ang buhok ni Goyong. Isang masayahing tao si Sebio. Musika, kaunting-ari-arian, at munting tahanan lang ang susi sa kaligayahan ayon dito. Kuntento na sa pagtuturo mapasahanggang ngayong hindi na siya opisyal na guro. Masayahin at mapamahiin. Marami itong kagamitang hindi tinatapon.

 

"Huling dalaw po bago kayo umalis." hindi maitago ni Goyong ang lungkot sa kanyang boses.

 

"Ikaw naman. Pwede ka pa rin namang dumalaw sa lilipatan ko." nagpagpag ng sapatos. Pumasok ang dalawa sa sala. Itinabi ni Sebio ang nakatambak na piyesa't pinaupo si Goyong.

 

"Saan na po kayo lilipat?"

 

"Sa may home for the aged diyan." nagtimpla ng kape.

 

"Paano po yung mga gamit ninyo?"

 

"Eh bebenta ko na lang. Gitara at damit lang ang dadalhin ko."

 

Bala-balanse ng matanda ang dalawang tasa. Kinuha agad ni Goyong ang isa nang baka matapon pa. Hinipan ang kapeng barako. Uminom. Matapang. Parang mahika't nawala ang nagmamartilyo sa kanyang ulo. May kumatok sa gate. Anak daw ng mga Torres na binibili ang lote. Dahil wala namang namumuong poot sa budhi ni Tatang Sebio, malugod din nitong pinapasok ang bisita. May hawak na sobre ang binatang Torres.

 

"Ito na po yung cheke, T'ang Sebio." inabot ang sobre. Kinuha ng maestro at ibinulsa. Kinamayan ang bisita bilang pasasalamat. "Tulungan ko na po kayong mag-impake."

 

"Aba magkape ka muna!" naglakad muli sa kusina. "Si Goyong nga pala! Dati kong estudyante. Mabuting bata..."

 

Nagkasalubong ng tingin ang dalawang binata. Nakipagkamayan.

 

"Isidro Torres. O Sid na lang. Ikaw yung kapatid ni Julian diba?"

 

"Magkabatch kayo ni kuya?"

 

 _Kilala mo si Poleng Dela Cruz?_ Gusto sana niyang tanungin. Ngunit bumalik na agad si Tatang Sebio't tinuro ang mga gamit sa labas. Pinalamig muna ni Sid ang kape. Sumama na rin sa pagtulong si Goyong. Nakatagpo siya ng pulupot ng string sa isang malaking kahon.

 

"T'ang Sebio..." tawag niya sa matanda. "Magkano po 'tong string?"

 

"Sa'yo na 'yan, hijo!"

 

"Salamat po!" itinabi niya ang string. Tinuon ang pansin sa mga lumang kalendaryo at inipon upang mailagay sa sakong patapon. Abot sa dekadang 80s ang mga kalendaryo ni Tatang Sebio. May mga larawan ng zodiac sign, bote ng beer, mga lugar sa Pilipinas, at mga kalahating hubad na babae. Wala na siyang maimpake na iba dahil naroon naman si Sid Torres kaya inayos niya ang mga kalendaryo ayon sa taon. Pinakaluma ang 1982. Pinakabago ang 1995. Hindi niya makita ang 1993.

 

Lumingon siya. May napulot na karton sa lapag si Sid. "1993 ba yan, Kuya Sid?"

 

Parang walang naririnig si Sid. Nakatitig lang sa napulot. "Kuya?"

 

"Huh?" tingin kay Goyong. Tingin sa manipis na karton. Tingin uli kay Goyong. "Ah! Oo 1993. Itatapon na ba 'to?"

 

"Sinasako ko na." inabot sa kanya ang kalendaryo. Nakarolyo.

 

"Sige itali mo na lang yung sako pagkatapos. Ako na bahala maglabas."

 

Tinanggap ni Goyong ang kalendaryo. Nang tumalikod si Sid, binuksan niya ito mula sa pagkakarolyo. Nakita niya ang larawan sa loob. Isang babaeng mahaba at pula ang buhok. Pulang-pula rin ang mga labi nito. Pula ang mga kuko sa daliri. Nang-aakit ang mga mata. Puno ng kolorete ang mukha. Itim ang suot. Pero parang wala na rin itong suot-suot dahil tanging tinatakpan lang ng itim na tela ang ibabang bahagi ng makinis nitong katawan. Nakatakip naman ang mga kamay nito sa dibdib. Ang background, pekeng scenery ng isang beach. Nagmula sa kumpanya ng serbesang ngayo'y nalugi na ang kalendaryo.

 

Kamukha ni Poleng ang modelo.

 

* * *

   
**(Sembreak II)**

 

Isang araw bago ang Undas, balisa siyang umuwi. Undas, para na rin siyang bangkay na nakabaon sa lupa. Isang araw matapos ang Undas, kumikilos naman siya sa bahay ngunit ang isip ay puno pa rin ng mga katanungan. Napansin din nila ito. Lalo na si Julian. Isang araw bago magpasukan, narito siya sa harap ng telebisyon. Nagpapatawa ang Wednesday group ng _That's Entertainment_ pero siya walang mailabas na tawa. Bumuhos ang ulan. Nagkandarapa ang mga ate niya sa pagsilong ng mga damit. Tinabihan siya ni Julian.

 

"Uy."

 

"Uy."

 

Pinindot ni Julian ang remote at hininaan ang telebisyon. Sinulyapan niya ang kuya. Tila natauhan. Wala siyang ganang makipag-usap. Hindi siya magkakagana hangga't isa sa mga tanong niya ay masagot. Ngunit ang mga katanungang ito ay hindi nararapat sabihin sa iba. Lalo pa't hindi rin naman siya sigurado sa nakita. _Baka kamukha lang._ Pero bakit kamukhang-kamukha? Kilala niya ang mapupungay na matang iyon. Nakailang titig na siya sa larawang gusot-gusot na sa loob ng kanyang pitaka. Ilang beses na niyang nasilayan sa kanyang panaginip na minsan nga nagising siyang basa ang hinihigaan.

 

At tulad niya, nagtaka rin si Kuya Sid. Nabigla pa nga kung kanyang aalalahanin. Pero kahit anong gawin, isipin, o sabihin ni Goyong ay hindi niya makumbinsi ang sariling hindi iyon ang kolehiyala. Hindi si Poleng, na una niyang nakita sa larawan sa dyaryo, ang nasa larawan na nakita niya sa kalendaryo.

 

"Nagtatampo ka pa rin ba?" tinanong siya ni Julian. Walang imik. "Makinig ka."

 

"Nakikinig ako."

 

"Alam na niyang ikaw yung nagpadala ng mga sulat."

 

Hindi na kagimbal-gimbal ang balitang ito. Ibinalik niya ang atensyon sa telebisyon. Bahagyang nilakasan. Sumandal sa sofa. Wala na siyang maipakitang emosyon.

 

"Pero gusto ka pa rin niyang makilala." sinubukang pagaanin ng kuya ang sitwasyon. Hindi rin umubra. "Gusto niyang magpasalamat. Natuwa naman siya kahit papano."

 

Matuwa. Iyon ang nais niyang maramdaman.

 

"Wag na, kuya." ngunit mas matimbang ang gulo sa kanyang isip.

 

"Ha?" bumuhos lalo ang ulan. Naapektuhan ang antena. Pinatay ni Goyong ang telebisyon. Tumayo. Naglakad papasok ng kwarto. Sinundan siya ng tinig ni Julian. "Akala ko ba eto gusto mong mangyari?"

 

"Hindi na." dahil mapapahiya lamang siya. "Tama naman kayo eh."

 

"Huy teka-"

 

"Okay lang ako, kuya. Wag na." sinara niya ang pinto. Amoy alimuong ang kwarto. Binuksan niya nang kaunti ang bintana. Pumasok ang malamig na hangin at iilang patak ng ulan. Umupo siya sa kama. Tinipa ang gitara. Nang sumakit ang mga daliri, kinuha ang pitaka mula sa tabing mesa. Dinukot ang larawang pinunit sa dyaryo. Tiningnan sa huling pagkakataon. Saka nilukot sa kanyang kamao. Hinagis sa basurahan.

 

Ayaw na niyang magpakilala. Ang gusto niya, ang kailangan niya, ay makita ang kolehiyala at iyon na lang. Wala nang lalabis pa. Iiwan na niya ito sa nakaraan dahil sa limot hindi basta-basta magagawa. Itatago sa kathang-isip na nitsong puno ng mapapait na karanasan at ng mga alaalang nagbigay sa kanya ng panandaliang ligaya. Tapos ibabaon sa hinukay na lupa. Titirikan ng kandila paminsan-minsan sabay ikot ng mundo. Hanggang sa patayin ng ulan o hangin ang sindi sa kandila.

 

Nanatili si Goyong sa kwarto. Pinalipas ang meryenda at hapunan. Naidlip, nagising, at naidlip muli. Sa kalagitnaan ng gabi, hindi na tuloy siya makatulog. Pinapanood lang niyang umikot ang bentilador malapit sa kanyang bintana. Nakatulala, tila humiwalay ang isip sa katawan.

 

* * *

   
**(Sabik na masilayan ka)**

 

May mga araw na parang wala nang nangyari o mangyayaring kaaya-aya. Isa sa mga araw na iyon ang Huwebes na bumalik si Poleng sa kolehiyo matapos ang mabilis na bakasyon.

 

 _Ala sais._ Nagising siya sa walang humpay na pag-ubo ng tiyahin mula sa kabilang kwarto. Akala niya bigla silang nagkaroon ng aso sa bahay. Nang dahil sa umiinit-lumalamig na panahon, naaapektuhan na naman ang kalusugan ng matanda. Ipinalangin niyang wala lamang iyon at simpleng trangkaso lang kung maaari. Basta't huwag bumalik ang sakit na kanyang kinakatakot.

 

 _"Hindi na lang po ako papasok."_ sabi niya habang hinahagod ang likod ng tiya. Isang baso ng maligamgam na tubig ang pinainom niya. _"Bibili po ako ng gamot."_

 

 _"Ano ka ba, Poleng."_ sinisikap ni Andeng na makapagsalita. _"Wala lang ito. Magbihis ka na."_

 

_"Magbibilin na lang po ako kay Totillo ha?"_

 

_"Sinong Totillo?"_

 

_"Yung may-ari po ng carwash sa tabi."_

 

 _"Ah. Pasensya ka na, ineng."_ hingang malalim. _"Marupok na rin memorya ko."_

 

 _Alas onse._ Bukod sa stress na dulot ng thesis class na sumasakop ng tatlong oras, kailangan pa niyang magbayad ng matrikula. Hanggang sa pagtatapos ng linggo na lamang maaaring tumanggap ang opisina. Kaunting pera na lang ang kailangan niya. Mauutang naman. At hindi naman ganoon kalaki ang sinisingil ng unibersidad. Nagkataon lang na mas maliit ang kinikita ng tiyahin at ang natitirang ipon niya sa bangko.

 

 _"Ito na ang huling semestre ninyo."_ sabi ni Professor Arellano. Kalahati ng klase ay nilalabanan ang antok. _"Konting tiis na lang."_

 

 _"Mas mainam nang mamatay."_ narinig niyang bumulong ang katabi.

 

 _Alas dos._ Kung hindi siya kinumusta ng kaibigang bading na si Jay, hindi niya maaalala na sa susunod na buwan ang nakatakdang semi-finals ng pageant. Hindi niya maaalala na kailangan na rin pala niyang maghanap ng masusuot at mag-aayos sa kanya. Kakarampot na pag-asa ang binigay sa kanya ng kaibigan.

 

 _"Ako na mag-aayos sa'yo."_ tinataas-baba ni Jay ang buhok niya. Pinag-aaralan. Minsan na siyang pinagsabihan nito na magkabit na lang ng hair extension dahil mas madaling maayusan ang mahabang buhok. Hindi siya pumayag. Itatakwil daw muna niya ang kaibigan bago mangyari iyon.

 

 _"Wala akong tiwala sa'yo."_ inabot niya ang inorder na buko juice sa araw-araw nilang kinakainan. Namili sila ng uupuan. Sumimangot si Jay.

 

_"Sa sariling mukha ko lang ako makapal magmake-up noh."_

 

_"O siya."_

 

_"May kakilala akong magaling na sastre. Mura lang maningil."_

 

 _Alas kuwatro y medya._ Hindi siya sinipot ng guro sa pilosopiya. Kaya heto siya ngayon, maagang nakabalik sa gusali ng kolehiyo. Nakasalubong niya si Julian. Binati saglit. Hindi na niya napansin na parang may gustong sabihin si Julian. Nang kumaliwa, ibang lalaki ang sumalubong sa kanya. Doon na siya kumbinsidong wala na ngang maaaring mangyari pa sa araw na iyon kundi kamalasan. Kung anuman ang lumalabas sa bibig ni Sid Torres sa tuwing kausap siya (at salamat sa Diyos madalang lang naman), may pagnanasa siyang hampasin ito ng librong bitbit-bitbit.

 

"Poleng!"

 

"Isidro."

 

"Kumusta sembreak?"

 

"Mabuti." nagpumilit siyang ngumiti. "Hanggang sa nagpakita ka."

 

"Ikaw naman." hinawakan ni Sid ang kanyang balikat. Umiwas siya. "Kailan-"

 

"May kailangan ka ba?"

 

"Ikaw."

 

Inirapan niya ang binata. "Nakakasuka ka."

 

Tinulak niya ito papalayo at nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. Bumuntot pa rin. Nailagay na niya ang lahat-lahat ng hindi kakailanganin iuwi sa locker, nakasunod pa rin sa kanya. Pinapanood siya. Nangungulit ng kung ano-anong mga bagay na walang katuturan. Hindi siya sumasagot. Kukulo lamang lalo ang dugo niya. Bumalik siya sa lobby. Baka sakaling makahanap ng matinong makakausap. Kahit sino maski guwardiya.

 

"Kailan mo ba ko sasagutin, Poleng?" humarap siya kay Sid. Nagkrus ng mga braso.

 

"Nanliligaw ka ba?" nagtaas ng kilay. "Huwag ka ngang gumawa dito ng eksena. Wala ka na sa high school."

 

"O sige kahit 'di maging tayo."

 

"Para namang magiging tayo."

 

Ngumiti ang binata. Inayos ang buhok. Sumandal sa pader. Alam ng lahat na walang ibang mahal o maaaring mahalin ang isang Isidro Torres kundi ang sarili niya. Tiningan lamang siya ni Poleng nang buong inis. Sa isang balikat, nakasukbit ang backpack nito. May kinuha si Sid mula sa likod. Sinasayang lamang niya ang oras sa lalaking ito. Tumalikod paalis si Poleng. Pinigilan siya. Mahigpit ang pagkakahawak sa kanyang braso.

 

"Ano ba!" napalakas ang boses. May mga napatingin sa kanilang direksyon. Bumitaw si Sid.

 

"Kahit 'di maging tayo." sinabi nito muli. "Yayain lang kita lumabas. Isang beses lang."

 

"Tapos ano? Para makascore ka ganon?"

 

"Gusto mo rin namang makatikim diba?"

 

"Gago." tinalikuran niya ulit. Wala nang pumigil na mga kamay. Isang salita lamang ang nagawang pumigil sa kanya. Isang salita na para sa iba walang saysay. Ngunit para sa kanya, nagdadala ng pagsisisi at kahihiyan.

 

"1993."

 

Naramdaman niya na parang may namuong bukol sa kanyang lalamunan. Nalimutan niyang huminga sa loob ng limang segundo. Napakatagal na niyang ibinaon sa limot ang 1993. Kasabay ng napalaking pagkakamali. Kinailangan niya iyon gawin. Pagdadahilan niya sa sarili bilang disi-nueve anyos na babae. At bilang bente-uno sa kasalukuyan, napagtanto niyang hindi naman niya kinailangang gawin iyon. Gipit lang talaga sila noon. Mas gipit kaysa ngayon.

 

Ayaw niyang lumingon. _Umalis ka na lang. Huwag mo na siyang pansinin._ Nakita niya si Julian na lumabas mula sa karatig na silid. May sinalubong ito sa lagusan ng gusali. Nakita rin niya ang lalaking natapunan ng suka ang sariling pantalon nang bumili siya sa tindahan. Bakit siya nandito? Nagkasalubong sila ng tingin. Magkamukha ang lalaki at si Julian.

 

"1993, Poleng."

 

Ayaw niya, pero lumingon pa rin.

 

"Narinig kita." sumugod siya kay Sid. "Walanghiya ka."

 

"Nagsalita ang may hiya." at sinampal at sinumpa ang kaluluwa sa impyerno. Napahawak sa pisngi ang binata. "Tangina."

 

Hawak nito ang nakarolyong kalendaryong hindi akalain ni Poleng na makikita muli. Ito, at ang pabulong na nagmumurang si Sid lamang ang nakikita niya. Hindi na niya napansin ang usyosong mga tao na unti-unting pumapalibot. Wala ang atensyon niya sa mga ito. Pati na sa dekano na umusbong mula sa tanggapan nito sa kabilang dako ng pasilyo.

 

"Ano ang nagyayari dito? Get back to class. Lahat kayo." nagtataka na naiirita ang dekano. Nagsialisan ang mga estudyante. "Except for the two of you. Miss Dela Cruz?"

 

"Ma'am-" nanginginig ang boses ni Poleng. Namumuo ang luha sa mata.

 

"And you-"

 

"Torres po, ma'am." hinihimas pa rin ni Sid ang pisngi. Pasimple nitong tinago ang kalendaryo sa likod.

 

"Ano yang hawak mo?" nakabukas ang kanang palad ng dekano. Alanganing inabot ni Sid.

 

Guguho na ang mundo ng dalaga. "Ma'am wala po-"

 

Ngunit hindi siya narinig. Sumenyas ang dekano sa opisina nito. Naunang maglakad si Sid. Sumunod siya. Nahihirapang huminga. Nagpipigil ng iyak. Hinila-hila niya ang dulo ng blusa sa kaba. Tahimik bukod sa kanilang mga yapak sa bagong kintab na sahig. Huli niyang nasilayan si Julian sa may lagusan. At ang lalaking nakaputing polo na maaaring nakababatang kapatid pala nito.

 

* * *

   
**(Sa Wakas)**

 

"Hintayin mo na lang ako sa labas. May ipapasa lang ako sa prof ko."

 

Bilin sa kanya ni Julian. Sabay kasi sila uuwi. Dahil una, nasira kaninang umaga ang bisikleta niya. Naubos ang hangin ng isang gulong. At pangalawa, sakaling masilayan ang kolehiyala. Nasilayan niya nga. Sa hindi inaasahang paraan lamang. Binabagabag pa rin siya ng nangyari. Tatlumpung minuto nang nasa loob ng tanggapan ng dekano si Poleng. Hindi alam ni Goyong kung maaawa siya o malulungkot.

 

Maya-maya pa'y, sa gitna ng kanyang malalim na pag-iisip, lumabas na si Poleng. Dumiretso lang sa paglalakad. Iisang direksyon ang tinitingnan. Nilisan ang gusali, tumawid, at nagtungo sa may gilid ng lagoon. Nakatalikod itong nakaupo sa sementadong bench. Nakaharap sa mala-gubat na parte ng unibersidad. Kasabay ng paglubog ng araw, nalaman ni Goyong kung alin ang dapat niyang maramdaman. Lungkot. Sinundan niya ang dalaga. Bahala na.

 

Iniwasan niya ang mga sasakyang dumaraan. Tila napakalayo ng kanyang nilakad ngunit agad din siyang nakalapit. At dahan-dahan pang lumapit. Nasa nagkukulay kahel na ulap ang mga mata ni Poleng. Lumuluha. Humihikbi. Nanginginig ang mga balikat. Naantala lang nang mapansin si Goyong.

 

"Ikaw pala yan." lumunok. Dali-daling nagpunas ng mga luha. Hindi maintindihan ng binata kung paano pero natagpuan niya ang sariling inaabot ang panyo sa kolehiyala. Bahagyang ngumiti si Poleng at tinanggap ito. "Salamat."

 

"Kung nakakaistorbo ako-"

 

"Hindi hindi!" ipinahid ni Poleng ang panyo sa pisngi, sa ilalim ng mata. Unti-unti nang nawawala ang mga hikbi sa boses. "Kapatid ka ni Julian?"

 

Tumango si Goyong. Ibinulsa ang mga kamay sa pantalon. Matagal-tagal niyang inasam ang eksenang ito, ngunit bakit wala siyang madarama kundi lungkot at hiya? Ang mapupungay na mata ng kolehiyala ay lalong pumungay sa kaiiyak. Pero ang ganda nito'y walang binawas o dinagdag. Tama lang. 'Yong tipong nakakakuntentong pagmasdan.

 

"Ako si Poleng." sinulyapan si Goyong. Mas nanigas ang binata sa kinatatayuan.

 

_Alam ko. Alam na alam._

 

"Goyong." ngumiti ulit ang dalaga. "Pero... Gregorio ang buo kong pangalan. Makaluma lang."

 

"Oo nga." tumawa. Tulad ng tinig na kanyang narinig sa tindahan ni Manang Nena nang matapunan siya ng suka.

 

"Pasensya ka na pala dun sa-"

 

Humaba at lumakas ang tawa. Ngunit imbes na mapahiya, napawi ang lungkot ng binata. Napawi ang kung anumang magkaibang klase ng lungkot na nararamdaman nilang dalawa. Nakitawa na rin siya. Nagkamot ng ulo. Tinawanan niya ang sariling kahibangan. Habambuhay niyang pagsisisihan ang pagpapadala niya ng mga sulat sa isang kolehiyala. Pero parang hindi rin. Dahil nasaksihan naman niya ang pagkakataong ito.

 

"Wala yun." umiling si Poleng. "Salamat dun."

 

"Pwede mo namang sunugin yung mga yun."

 

"Hindi. Itatago ko."

 

Tahimik. Bukod sa nagsisilabasan nang awit ng mga kuliglig at mga sasakyang padaan-daan. Paminsan-minsan ay mayroong jogger na nilalagpasan sila. Paisa-isa na ring sumisindi ang mga ilaw sa gilid ng kalsada. Palapit na ang Pasko. Mas maaga nang dumarating ang gabi.

 

"Good luck pala sa pageant." may masabi lang. Umiwas ng tingin si Poleng.

 

"Wala na ko sa pageant." at dapat hindi na niya sinabi. Wala na rin siyang masabi pa. Tumunog ang pamilyar na tono ng beeper. Kinapa ni Goyong ang bulsa sa pantalon at sinilip ang isa pang bulsa sa polo. Wala naman siyang dala. Kay Poleng pala ang beeper.

 

"Kailangan ko nang umuwi." sambit nito habang nakatitig sa mensahe. May biglaang pag-aalala sa boses. Saka tumayo, tinalikuran ang binata, at tumapak sa kongkretong daan. Nag-aalangan pang umalis. Dumalaw ang malamig na simoy ng hangin. Naisip ni Goyong na tinatangay na ng hangin ang dalaga. Tinatangay paalis sa kanya at hindi naman siya diyos para pigilan ito. _Makikita pa ba kita?_ Ang hangad niyang itanong.

 

"Mag-ingat ka." ngunit ito ang lumabas sa kanyang natotoreteng bibig. Lumingon si Poleng. Kumaway ng pamamaalam, at ipininta sa mukha ang hindi nakakasawa nitong ngiti. Malungkot nga lang ang ngiti. Gusto nang patigilin ni Goyong ang ikot ng mundo at ang daloy ng oras. Pero hindi naman siya diyos. Ni hindi nga siya ang klase ng mortal na maaabot ang buwan, o ang diyosa, na siyang nagpapaalam sa kanya.

 

"Ikaw rin!"

 

Iyon na ang huling pagkakataong nakita niya ang kolehiyala.


End file.
